M4: The Thing: Upper Deck - Day 6
Votes (Phase 1) *Sprite votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793132&postcount=747 *Adam votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793182&postcount=748 *McClain142 votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793183&postcount=749 *Destil votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793185&postcount=750 *Umby votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793678&postcount=763 *Nodal votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793680&postcount=764 *Merus votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793711&postcount=767 *namelessentity votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794135&postcount=780 *shivam votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794470&postcount=783 *spineshark votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794525&postcount=788 locit is scanned and revealed as infected. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794572&postcount=791 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794572&postcount=791 locit: 6 Sprite McClain142 Umby Nodal namelessentity spineshark McClain142: 4 Adam Destil Merus shivam Votes (Phase 2) *McClain142 votes Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794607&postcount=796 *Nodal votes Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794645&postcount=801 *Destil votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794706&postcount=807 *Merus votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794711&postcount=808 *Sprite votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794732&postcount=810 *shivam votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794738&postcount=811 *McClain142 votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794787&postcount=812 *Nodal votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=795432&postcount=820 *Rai votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=795638&postcount=828 *Adam votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=795671&postcount=829 *spineshark votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=795790&postcount=831 namelessentity is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=795839&postcount=833 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=795839&postcount=833 namelessentity: 9 Destil Merus Sprite shivam McClain142 Nodal Rai Adam spineshark Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793129&postcount=746 Morning boss. mrmrfrmr. I know how you feel. In a manner of speaking. Didn't get much sleep? You would not believe the racket Merus was making for most of the night. Carrying on and shouting and roaring. I think he started crying around 3. First definite confirmation of crying recorded at 2:37 AM, boss. Yeah, well. That went on long enough, too. Throw the brightness in and I barely got any rest. Good, boss, you'll need that rest for hunting down more Things today! Do you even... just start the coffee. < The ship does not stock reserves of toffee, boss. IT IS NOW MORNING. Still morning, according to how much sunlight we're getting. Well, let's not get pedantic here, we're in space. Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794572&postcount=791 You all seem very somber, boss. I feel like the time for joking is over. We've had victory snatched away from us too often already. Let's finish this. Locit, the crew has spoken. Let's get this over with. "...Yes. Let's." *ponk* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. You don't seem worried. "...This was my first mission." First or hundred and first, not every mission can go over perfectly. You know that. "My mother... she was so worried." They always are. Mothers worry. "But this time... she... she was right." Scan Complete. Ensign? What does that mean, Ensign? "The worst. The worst really did happen." Boss? Everyone get- Locit is infected, boss. "I never wanted this." WATCH OU- URRGH He fought. He fought hard. He was already strong, frightfully strong. But not strong enough. The melee didn't last long, but it lasted long enough. A whole slew of new bleeding gashes and a few broken limbs and a concussion. But a lucky wrench got through, and then another, and another. And then it was over. There was so much confusion that no one really noticed who was part of the brawl and who hung back... or whether a few attacks happened to hit someone else accidentally. It was chaos. You know how it goes. Shit happens. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=795839&postcount=833 Boss? You know the drill, computer. Let's keep this train a-rollin'. We're going to scan... uh... we voted for... that guy. That guy over there. Who? I'm not sure who you're talking ab- oh, him? That guy? Yeah. That guy. Over there. Got it boss. Yeah, that... fellow. What was...? You know, I... I'm not sure, really. Don't you have the personnel files onhand? Yeah, but it's not listed. It just says... huh. Weird. You wouldn't think they'd let him on board like that. No. No, boss, you wouldn't. Welp. Anyway, let's get this over with. You, uh, yeah you. Let's go. "No." ... "Not yet." Now, now- "I'll show you. I'll make you PAY you-" GET HIM! This melee wasn't half so brutal as the last. Nameless wasn't as strong as locit had been, but a lot of you were wounded already. Or perhaps you were just getting used to it. The punches didn't hurt as bad, the fighters couldn't move as fast. And before long, he was held down. *ponk* Sampled Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. I know you're out there, one of you. Do you see him now? I want you to take a good long look. I want you to see your last brother. Look into his eyes and see his fear. That fear will be yours, soon. Because we're coming for you next. I want you to know what it feels like to be alone. To be hunted. Scan Complete. The Nameless Entity is clean, boss. ...I beg your pard- "THAT'S MY NAME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! THAT'S MY REAL GODDAMN NAME AND IF I HEAR ONE MORE FUCKING TIME-" -don't. Just. Just don't. Just don't even. Oh, I get it, boss! See there's a special note here. And his middle name is Percival. What a funny coincidence! And here we thought- WHAT DID I JUST SAY. Notable Events None Category:Phases